


Murder in the South Loop

by Adhuber



Series: Laura [11]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber
Summary: The name Hank Voight struck fear into the criminal element of Chicago.  Unfortunately it still meant individuals thought they were above the law or unfamiliar with his reputation.  Now that Hank had a new wife, was adopting his step-children and a baby on the way – he had to continue to keep the tough guy appearance at work but be a loving and caring husband and father at home.  His one frustration is his new extended family.  A birthday party for his father in law might drive him to murder unless murder happens before he can pull his gun.
Relationships: Hailey Upton/Original Male Character(s), Hank Voight/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Laura [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538185
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Hank got home and just wanted to eat his dinner that was sitting in the microwave, kiss his wife, take a shower and fall into bed. Knowing his wife, she would be lurking in the shadows waiting for him. He had grown accustomed to eating his meals alone when it was just him, but when he met Laura and started coming home she always had dinner waiting for him. Thinking back when they first started seeing each other things went fast and before he knew it, he was moving into her house. Hell he had not had a night away from her since the Lydecker case. Damn that seemed like forever. Sitting at the island, he saw two wine glasses waiting and a bottle waiting to be open. It amazed him how much Laura always anticipated what he wanted. 

“How was your day?” a voice asked from the doorway.

“It was good,” as he begins taking the cork from the bottle. “How was yours?”

“Classes were fine, though I have a student who just,” she pauses as she moves into Hank’s space. “He just creeps me out.”

Pulling the cork out, “How so?”

“I don’t know, he just wants to argue about anything, and it’s not bad arguing he just wants to debate I guess. Sometimes I just want to teach the class and be done, but Mr. Jameson seems to think he needs to follow me back to the office.”

“Do you need me to come by?”

“I always need you to come by.”

Hank poured two glasses of wine and began eating, “I’ll come by tomorrow for lunch.”

“Wonderful,” as she steals a carrot from his plate. “Father has made more changes to his birthday party. He now wants to include a scavenger hunt.”

Hank shook his head and took another bite of food. He swallowed and answered, “So we have a dress up costume party and now a scavenger hunt.”

“Yes, and I’m sure father will have more demands in the morning. He is furious that Monty refuses to come.”

“Is he still having,” as he pauses to continue eating.

“Yes. Gilda says that you can barely notice the scars but he is very self-conscious. Says he won’t leave the house except at night.”

“That’s a shame.”

“He’s always been very self-conscious of his appearance. And honestly from what Gilda has told me, he looks more like father then before.”

Hank rolled his eyes at that comment. He did not think highly of his father in law and the only interaction he had with his brother in law was brief, before a bombing that obviously caused him to have facial injuries. “Well at least he’s alive.”

“I know, and I think he’s just depressed or something. Gilda says he has a therapist come by but,” she looks at her husband. “Enough about them. So will you be able to get Friday off?”

Hank wanted to say no. He really did not want to go to a birthday party for a man who still said he was only 65 when it was really more like 70. “What are we doing with the kids?”

“I was going to see if Kevin would come by again. I mentioned to my TA that helped on the Smudgett case and well I don’t know if they hit it off or not”

Shaking his head, “Are you trying to match up everyone in my office?”

Biting her lip, “Is that wrong?”

“No,” as he turns to Laura and puts his hands on her waist, “why is it every day you seem to be getting bigger and bigger?” as his fingers move to her protruding belly.

“Maybe because I am,” as she leans into his touch. “Are you ready to go to bed?”

“Yeah, I want to take a shower first.”

~~  
Hank did not get to the shower as quickly as he wanted, but he would not complain. Laura was a very persuasive wife who did not have to suggest too much to get what she wanted. He watched her step out of the shower and wrap the towel around her body before leaning up to give him a quick kiss.

“I’ll see you in bed,” as she tip toed out of the bathroom.

Standing in the steaming shower Hank could feel the tension of the day leave his body. Work had been normal. The current case was typical, his team was called in to work a murder and it seemed open and shut. Thinking about his wife and her family that gave him a headache. He still was amazed his beautiful wife came from a strict Irish Catholic family that still believed in the old ways of life. Have lots of kids – though Laura came from a large family, he was not stopping the fact that he was increasing the population by getting Laura pregnant again. Sure she had four boys from her first marriage – though he still wondered at times how when Laura talked of her late husband. Now they were expecting their first child together. He had to be out of his mind. Maybe had they met when she first became a widow, but even that would still make him an older father? No – the kids made him feel younger. He liked that the boys came to him for sports and just questions that only a father should be able to talk to his sons about. Of course the boys were completely different then Justin. Just comparing the way Justin was to Grant, Flynn, Rick and Steve – where as one took it for granted to have a father; the four boys valued everything he told them. If Justin were alive, he would be surprised – hell, he would have lost his mind laughing. Hank Voight, the tough guy cop and now playing the loving father and husband. Yeah it was different – he had a lot more patience with the boys. He would have to develop even more for the baby when it got here. Thinking of the child that he and Laura were having – he would love to have a boy but to give his wife a little girl would be amazing. As the water began to cool a bit, he knew it was time to get out and climb into bed. 

Laura was already asleep. He saw she had slipped on one of his t-shirts and Max the dog poked his head out from the covers to see who was coming to bed. The stray that they had taken in had declared Laura his mistress and only put up with Hank because Laura aloud him in the bed. Climbing in on his side the dog growled and moved away and Laura immediately moved in next to him. How had he gone so many years alone? Sleeping with Laura, he would pass out and forget everything that had happened during the day. Of everything that had changed, this was one of his favorites. In bed, with his wife – home. The one place he loved the most.


	2. Chapter 2

If you are going to take Friday off, it should be for rest and relaxation after a long week. Not to wait for the latest update on a birthday party. The newest change is the children were invited to the scavenger hunt and teams would be each family. The costume party was still questionable and Hank had to continue taking deep breaths to keep from losing his cool. Laura had promised him he would not be dressed up in anything shady – and knowing her, she would pick something classic. As for his four stepsons, they would be with their cousins watching a movie. Shame he could not be a chaperone for the movie, but then this was something for his wife and after all these years of being alone he found it hard to say no to anything she asked.

“Okay, boys do you have everything?” Laura asked her children as she seemed to be mentally making notes of what all needed to be packed.

“Why can’t we just stay home?” Grant questioned.

It was a good question, why did they have to leave their home and spend the night at her parent’s home.

“Because your grandfather wants his family there.”

Flynn rolled his eyes; “well I’m taking my Legos.”

“You’ll end up losing a piece; can’t you find something else to take?”

“We want to take our imaginext kingdom!” Steve yelled out.

Hank’s hand instantly went to his forehead. One night and the kids acted like it would be a month. “You aren’t going to have time to play with all those toys. Why don’t you pack up your tablets and if you are all good, your mom and I will get you something for being good.” Okay so he just went over Laura and was going straight to bribery. They had talked about it in bed the night before; she just had not pulled it out yet. From the look on her face and raised eyebrow, he apparently had caved too quickly.

The boys seemed to huddle together and finally had Grant speak as their leader. “Okay we each get a new toy or video game, and Starbucks next week.”

Hank realized he was being shaken down, but with the amount of stress, this weekend could because he was willing to go higher and saw this as a deal. “Deal, but only one day of Starbucks.”

The kids returned and finally Grant stated, “all right you have a deal.”

~~  
In the bedroom, Laura had multiple outfits on the bed. Shaking his head, he walked to the bathroom where his wife was putting her make up in a bag.

“We are only gone for one night.”

“I know, but I just have this bad feeling that something will go wrong. I’d rather make sure I have everything then to forget it and”

“And come home early?”

“I know you think this is crazy, but this is the first family event we have been invited to. I want this to go smoothly. I know my parents have issues, but now that I’m married to someone acceptable I’m no longer shunned from everyone.”

“Has he forgiven Rebecca?”

“Well she’s been invited. Hank I went a long time without”

“Laura, I’m doing this for you, but I will tell you if your father is rude to you or the boys I’m done. You don’t need to have a toxic relationship with people who can’t show you the meaning of love.”

Laura turned and walked into his arms. “I’m so glad I found you,” as she buries her head into his shoulder.

Holding Laura was one of the greatest comforts in life. Kissing her crown, “Now can we just get what we need to in the car and go?”

~~  
Arriving at the large historic home in the South Loop, Hank pulled into the circular drive and parked the vehicle. The boys all jumped out and waited at the steps for their parents. Hank handed over the keys to the valet and went to Laura. Just as they were about to enter the house another vehicle pulled up behind them. Hank shook his head seeing the truck his detective drove. Jay was probably in the same boat as he was about this entire party weekend. 

Jay was at the passenger door in an instant helping his fiancé out. Handing over his keys, Jay nodded at Hank and Laura who were waiting for them.

“Why am I so nervous?” Rebecca whispered to her sister and brother in law.

Laura smiled and took her sister’s hand. “The same reason I am.”

The butler waited at the door looking annoyed that it was taking them a few minutes to enter the house. “Your bags will be delivered to your rooms. Mr. and Mrs. Voight you will have a shared bath with your children.”

“Miss Rebecca you and your,” as the butler sniffed the air, “shall I assume you wish to share a room?”

Jay seemed annoyed, “Yeah,” he answered more pissed off then he needed to be. 

“Drinks will begin at 7, dinner will be at 8. The children will be in the media room,” the butler continued. “Shall I show you to your rooms?”

Laura smiled, “That would be nice, thank you Danvers.”

Danvers appeared put off that Laura used his name and turned towards the staircase. One flight up and he opened a door. “Miss Rebecca, your room with your guest,” he stated as he seemed to disapprove of Rebecca’s fiancé, but handed the key to Jay. He then moved to the next door. “Mr. and Mrs. Voight, your room. The children are in the attached.” Danvers then handed the key to Hank and left.

Laura walked into the room and looked around. It was a familiar room as she remembered, it was the one that she had as a child, “Lionel and Lon’s room is the attached. We all shared a bathroom.”

“And the one Rebecca has?”

“That was the nanny’s room.”

Hank watched as the boys looked around the room and found the door to the other room. “Have the boys ever been here?”

“They were here a few months ago after we got married, otherwise no.”

A knock at the door interrupts their conversation and Hank goes to it and finds their bags waiting for them. “Well we might as well get ready for this party,” as he lifted the bags and sat them in the rooms. 

~~  
Two older cousins had stopped by and gotten the boys to go watch movies and play games leaving Laura and Hank to dress. Standing in the bathroom Hank looked at the suit his wife had gotten him. “How did men wear these high waist pants?”

Laughing, “Don’t worry, I’ll try to get you out of them as soon as possible,” as she slipped on an emerald green dress.

Hank leaned against the counter and whistled. “You look incredible.”

Laura twirled for him and was soon in his arms. “I think maybe we should call it an early evening and see how sturdy your old bed is.”

Laura laughed and playfully pushed at him. “Don’t worry; we can see how thick the walls are.”

“Oh?”

“Let’s just say that there were times I heard noises from the other rooms growing up.”

“Your brothers?”

“No more like my father and the latest maid. Though it wouldn’t surprise me if my brothers had a girl a time or two in their room.”

“Well we don’t want Jay and Rebecca talking, now do we?”

“At least we are married,” as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love you Hank.”

“I love you too. Now let’s get this over with.”

Cocktails were as expected though Hank didn’t expect to see Laura’s father, Charles Murphy not only hit on Hailey who was there with Laura’s brother Clark, but also Erin who he was surprised to see with Laura’s brother Lon. On a brighter note, Hank got to meet Laura’s other siblings. Lionel the banker from New York and his wife Blythe. Trevor whose apparent engagement had recently fallen apart; and Marnie who was newly married and her husband, Sean. The members he did know were more talkative. Gilda kept everyone laughing with stories of their childhood. When he was by himself, he usually found Jay standing next to him and Hailey and Erin would soon appear.

“Does anyone else find this all to be a little strange?” Hank asked.

“Rebecca said she felt sick this morning,” Jay answered.

“You sure it’s not morning sickness,” Erin teased.

The shocked look on Jay’s face implied he was unsure how to answer.

“No there is something weird here,” Hailey answered pulling the conversation back to the topic. “Clark said all these years his dad has never done anything like this.”

“After tomorrow’s lunch we are going back to the house,” Hank stated matter of fact. The thought of spending even one night here made him feel uncomfortable. Yeah he still had his gun at his side and ankle but there just seemed to be something sinister going on.

“Okay well,” Erin began, “my date is motioning me to come over to meet Mom and Dad. You okay with me becoming your sister-in-law Hank?”

Closing his eyes to the thought, “Good luck,” was all he answered. Knowing the old man, he probably knew all about Erin. Though he liked Lon, Erin would not stand a chance with this family. Oh and just think of what Bunny would do if she found out.

“Darling,” as Laura appeared and wrapped her arm around his, “Dinner is about to start.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was uneventful. The meal was delicious and Hank had to smile at the number of courses. As he glanced at the few members of his team sitting around the long table, he believed they were probably glad that Laura had prepared them for the unusual courses. As dessert was served, Charles Murphey stood and motions for the men at the table to follow him to the billiards room. 

Glasses of bourbon and cigars were served and the men moved to chairs around and began talking. Hank took a seat in one of the leather wingbacks by the fire and Charles sat across from him. 

“You know I was wrong about you,” the man states as he inhales on the cigar.

“What do you mean?” as Hank examines the cigar.

“I hated Mark Thornton and I concluded you were the same.”

Hank nodded and sniffed the cigar. He had to admit that his father in law had a nice selection of cigars and the bourbon was excellent. 

“Laura looks happy and I have to admit I am surprised you two are adding on to your family,” as he cracks a smile.

Taking the cigar cutter and cutting the tip off the cigar Hank nods before lighting it. “Laura has always wanted a large family.”

“She reminds me so much of her mother,” as Charles leans back. “Lillian wanted a big family.”

Hank had never heard anyone mention Laura’s biological mother. Laura had only ever said that her mother had died during childbirth. “Laura doesn’t talk about her mother.”

“She wouldn’t. I married Greta not long after. Lillian and I were childhood sweethearts. I was crushed when she died and turned my obsession onto Greta.”

Hank inhaled on the cigar and let the smoke out. Maybe for once he could get some information about his new extended family.

“I saw it as a challenge to steal her away from Thornton. Thinking back it was not hard, and we do love each other. I have not been the best husband, hell I have been a lousy husband and father. Honestly I’m really happy that Laura has found a husband who truly loves her.”

“Well Laura means everything to me. I never thought I’d fall in love after my wife died,” Hank told him.

Charles nods and sips his own bourbon. 

The two sit in silence until Charles butts out his cigar. “Well Hank, I think I am going to call it a night.”

~~  
Hank does not hang around the smoke filled room much longer and before he leaves, he nods at Jay. Once he enters the bedroom, he finds Laura at a dressing table brushing her hair wearing a negligee. Damn he felt like he was 30 years younger when he saw her like this.

Stopping she smiles at him, “Did you have a good time?”

Pulling off his tie, “Let’s just say it was interesting.”

Getting up, walking to him, and wrapping her arms around his neck, “I see you had a cigar.”

“Yeah, I’m going to take a shower.”

“I think I will come join you.”

Shaking his head, “I’m guessing you are still feeling good?”

“Oh I’ll feel better once I get you out of your clothes,” as she licks her lips. “I would think that the cigar smoke would make me gag, but on you it makes me want you more.”

~~  
By the next morning Hank woke in the smaller bed with his wife wrapped around him. Looking around he could just imagine sneaking into Laura’s room. As much as he had loved Camille, it always came back to what if he had met Laura. God if he was ten years younger the things he would do. No, he knew what he would have done. A kid from Cicero he would have chased after Laura and did everything to wear her down. Smiling he closed his eyes again and thought about it. Younger him would not have cared what her father thought or she thought about waiting for marriage. It always came back to him seducing his now wife when she was younger. Of course, she was different then. He could just imagine how he could change her – making love to her would have become his favorite pass time. Oh, wait it was but back then he was much more carefree and unconcerned about things like work and life. Sure, his old man would have disapproved but he would not have cared as long as he woke up with her wrapped around him. 

Feeling her shift, he looked down at her. It still surprised him how young she looked, that she was carrying their child and of all the men in the world was in love with him.

“My father would have lost his mind had we been dating when we were younger.”

“Why do you say that?”

“He would have been livid to think that his daughter was being deflowered”

Pulling her closer, “He wouldn’t have to know,” as he nuzzled her neck.

“Oh?”

“What would it have taken for you to let me in through the window?”

Moaning as he nibbled on the sensitive area on her collarbone, “I don’t know, probably your kisses.”

Pushing himself up on one arm, “Well I think I could have done that.”

“Boys weren’t interested in me back then. I think they were afraid of me.”

“I would have been interested. I would have chased after you.”

Laura smiles, “that’s nice. I wish at times we had always been together.”

~~  
At breakfast, each family or couple received a list for the scavenger hunt. Hank rubbed his face as he looked at the strange items they were supposed to recover. 

“I’m not sure I know what all these items are,” he said to Laura in a whisper.

Smiling at her husband as she took a coffee cup and filled it with coffee, “don’t worry I have an idea where we can find just about everything on that list.”


	4. Chapter 4

Hank stood next to his wife and watched as the boys zig zagged between the adults. It was obvious that they were bored and the scavenger hunt was a waste of time. Why could they not just open presents, have the cake, and stop for the day. Laura moved closer to him, his arm instinctively went around her waist, and he pulled her tighter to him. His head leaned down and he could smell her perfume. It seemed like forever since he first smelled it and the feelings it brought back memories of their first encounters. God he was in love with her. His brain did this to him every time. If he had to choose Laura or Camille, whom would he choose? If he had met Laura before Camille, if Laura was closer in age, he hated himself for the answer but knew it was true. Laura had stolen his heart in a way that he never thought possible. She moved in harmony with him. They were so compatible and perfect together – he could hardly wait to see what their child looked like. He hated that Laura was so important to him, but her strength, the fact that they rarely argued and when they did it was over something not important, and they always made up in a way that he did not care if he was right or wrong.

“Each family has been given a different list of specific items to find throughout the house and grounds, and you also have a bag to put all of the items in. The first team to complete their list and get all members of their team to return wins,” Greta told everyone as she smiled.

“Where is father?” Laura asked.

Greta moved a bit away from her stepdaughter and smiled again, “Your father is busy getting ready for presents and cake after you all have returned.”

Laura looked up at Hank and he pulled her closer. Strange he thought, the old man wanted the scavenger hunt and was not even showing up. 

“Now then, we would like to have cake at about noon, so you have approximately two hours to find everything. Good luck.”

~~  
Laura and Hank took the boys and went to a corner of the dining room. “Okay, what most of my siblings don’t know is that there are a bunch of secret passages in the house. Looking at the list of items, we are going to be all over the house trying to find things, unless we go somewhere special.”

The boys just stared at their mother as if she was telling a story.

“I’ve seen this list before when I was a little girl. I know where my father hid everything. But now that I’m a grown woman I won’t be able to get to some of the places.”

Hank turned to Laura, “You aren’t suggesting they go,”

Smiling at her husband, she took his hand and squeezed it. “No we will be with them; they just need to do the hard work. So are we ready?”

The boys all nodded and Laura took the twins’ hands and pulled them to a far corner as she watched other family members’ mill about. With her back against the wall, her hand pushed something and a small click and a door appeared. Hank smiled at his wife as he ushered the boys through the doorway and Laura slipped behind and closed the door. 

Inside the hallway, Hank pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight. “Where too?”

Laura shifted and pulled out flashlights for everyone. “My father loved the idea of secret tunnels. He might have been a science professor but he enjoyed history and this old house is his prize.” She moves in front of everyone and begins walking. After a few turns they come to a spiral staircase. Turning to her family, “Up these stairs is a secret room,” as she began climbing the steps. At the top, she moves to the wall and flips a switch and lights come on. When everyone comes to the top, the boys all look shocked at the room.

Hank is surprised to see the antique furniture and period pieces from the early twentieth century. “How is this place kept so nice?”

“My father may seem like a pompous ass but these are his treasures. He has swept and dusted this place every few days. I don’t even know if Greta knows about it.”

Hank moves to a desk and pulls out the leather chair. “How?”

“Charles Murphy is very secretive person. Now then, when I was a little girl I followed him for several weeks until I figured out where he was going. That’s how I found out,” as she moves to a cabinet. She pulls the top doors open and then a bottom door opens. “Grant, get the list, Steve and Rick, get down here and start looking for the items.” 

“Isn’t this considered cheating?”

“I don’t know, is it?” as she grins and slips into his lap and wraps her arms around his neck.

“Come on Mom,” as Flynn makes a gagging noise.

Hank raises an eyebrow. “You never thought about slipping up here with anyone,” as he nuzzles her neck.

Laura leans down and whispers in his ear, “if only we had met a long time ago I would definitely have brought you up here.”

~~  
An hour later, they move out of the room and down another hall. Laura stops and pushes something and a door opens. She peeks out and then walks out. To Hank’s surprise, they are in the pantry of the kitchen. The family walks back to the dining room and Laura smiles at her stepmother.

“You’re back early,” she says a bit surprised.

“Yes, where’s father?”

Greta looked surprised by the question. “He was in his office.”

Laura turns to her boys, “Why don’t you guys go have Grandpa come in here.”

The boys run off and a few minutes later Steve comes back. “Mom, Grandpa is bleeding.”

Hank goes to the boy and follows him back to the office. There he finds Charles Murphy slumped in his chair. Hank immediately goes to him and checks his pulse. “He’s still got a pulse, call an ambulance,” he yells to Laura who has followed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving at Chicago Med Hank ushered the boys off to a private waiting room. He’d already called in to the 21st to get the crime scene techs there along with the rest of the members of his team. Wanting to be with his team and find out what and who stabbed his father in law but choosing his wife and new family was a change for Hank. In the past he always would have chosen work over family but Laura being pregnant made things different.

It didn’t take long before Hank was standing with Laura and her siblings and step mother talking to Dr. Halstead.

“We’ve been able to stabilize Mr. Murphy, but something else is going on with him.”

“What do you mean?” Laura asked

“It’s as if his body is shutting down. We are running some more tests.”

“Who would do this to my husband,” Greta said. 

Hank looked at the woman she seemed very calm as her husband seemed to be dying. Looking around at eight of his nine children, Lionel and Lon were together whispering together, shaking their heads in sorrow. Laura, Gilda and Rebecca were holding hands and wiping away tears. Clark stood with Hailey, his arms wrapped around her, his head resting on hers. Marnie and Sean stood off in separate corners - there was something strange going on there. He had left Jay and Erin at the scene to wait for the techs. He was sure that the commissioner would argue that his team was too close to the case. 

“Darling, I’m so glad you are here with me,” as Laura moved into his arms.

Pulling her close he kissed the top of her head. “We will find out who did this,” he whispered into her ear.

~~  
Late that evening, Hank had one arm around the twins and the other rubbing Laura’s side as her head was in his lap and she was sound asleep. Jay arrived and found Rebecca holding onto Grant and Flynn as if they were life preservers. 

“Sarge any news?” Jay whispered.

Just as Hank was about to shake his head no, Will walked into the room. Leaning down, he whispered to Laura to wake up and she jerked almost bumping into Hank. 

“Laura, Will just walked in.”

Laura moved to a sitting position, she quickly looked around and saw her siblings were all asleep. 

Will stood calmly and finally Laura moved to her step mother and shook her. “Mom, Will is here.”

Greta rubbed at her face, “Yes what is it.”

“Mrs. Murphy, I’m sorry to tell you, your husband succumbed to his wounds. We thought we had them under control but we couldn’t control all the bleeding.”

Laura stumbled back and knocked into a chair, “He’s dead?”

Suddenly the rest of the family was awake and moving about. The sudden news seemed to awake everyone into action.

Hank was up and pulling Laura into his arms as she turned and began to sob. “Laura, I’m so sorry,” he whispered into her hair.

Jay quickly was with Rebecca holding her as well. 

As Hank held his sobbing wife, he couldn’t help but to notice how others behaved. The most obvious was that Greta seemed to not be upset at all but to sit there and pull her coat into her lap. “If you would all like to come back to the house, you are welcome to.” she said blankly.

Before anybody could stop her she was out the door and walking away. Sean and Marnie quickly followed. Hank glanced at Jay and Will as if to make sure they were seeing what he had just seen. Something was definitely wrong there.

“If you’d like to see him,” Will began but seemed to not know who he should be talking to.

“Yes, thank you,” Laura said as she regained control. Stepping away from Hank she went to her brothers and the three followed by Gilda, Clark and Rebecca.

Turning to the Halstead brothers, “Did either of you think that was strange?”

Will looked to his brother and then said, “In all the years I’ve been in medicine, I’ve never seen a wife act that strange. Were her and her husband on the outs?”

“I didn’t think so,” Hank answered. Turning around, he looked around and saw that his four boys were still sound asleep along with their teenage cousins. “Well let’s give them a few minutes and then Jay, can you help me get the kids into the car?”

~~  
Within a few days autopsy report came back - Charles Murphy who had previously had perfect health had multiple issues. 

Walking into the coroners office with Jay in toe Hank sat down at the medical examiners desk. “Doc you need to explain this to me.”

The woman took a seat and a deep breath. “Hank this is the weirdest thing I’ve seen in years. Charles Murphy had bloodwork done 6 months ago and everything was fine. Now he’s dead and he had high levels of mercury, cyanide, and coumadin in his system.”

“Wait a minute the last one is a medication.”

“Yes, it’s used in heart patients. It’s a blood thinner.”

“Would that be what killed him?” Jay asked.

“The combination of everything, yes. Mr. Murphy’s body had so much of those three drugs in his system there is no way he would have survived them along with the multiple stabbings.”

“Could he have accidentally injested those items?” Hank asked.

“No.”


	6. Chapter 6

Hank walked into the house to hear the kids playing. Looking around he found Laura in the library. She was busy at her computer typing. Knocking on the door, he saw her blue eyes fix on him and a slight smile come across her face. 

“Hank, I’m trying to write up something about my father,” as she pushes away from the desk. “Needless to say I’m having difficulty.”

“What do you have so far?” as he moved to a chair across from her.

Laughing a bit, “He died on the Ides of March – how poetic.”

Hank knew that this was hitting Laura harder than she expected. “Would you prefer to do a prayer or”

“No, Greta is insisting all the children speak about their father. The only happy memories I have are from my childhood. I don’t feel like I really knew him,” as she turns back to the monitor. “Did you get the results back from the coroner?”

“Yes, but I really shouldn’t be talking about it.”

Laura turned her full gaze upon him. As she stood and walked around the desk to him, she slipped into his lap and he knew he was powerless. “Now tell me what you learned.”

“They found large levels of mercury, cyanide and Coumadin in his system.”

Laura pulled away and frowned. She moved and sat on the edge of the desk. “That’s impossible.”

“Somebody was poisoning him.”

“But he’d never willingly take those things.”

“Laura this is going to be a murder investigation.”

Sighing, Laura pushed her hair away from her face, “although I have to wonder”

“What?”

“Greta has been acting strange. She started an argument with Lionel, Lon and I about wanting to have father cremated.”

“She what?”

“Yes, she wanted father to be cremated so she could have him in an urn. Lionel got so livid that Blythe took him to the doctor. Anyway Lon told her that father wanted to be buried at the family mausoleum next to Mother.”

“And what was the outcome?”

“Lionel called the family lawyer. Apparently the will has a bunch of issues but father did state he wants to be buried next to his first wife.”

“I have to admit I’m surprised.”

“But now I’m curious. How would father have gotten that many toxins in his system?”

“That’s what my team is going to be working on.”

“No, someone in the family had to of done this.”

“Laura,” as Hank reaches for her. “Let me do my job.”

“Fine, but”

“No, leave it Laura; I don’t want you to get involved.”

~~  
Hank arrived at the precinct to find his team had already organized out all the family and staff members. Seeing Laura’s face up on the board brought back the memories when his team believed that she had been murdered. The thought made chills run up his spine. 

“What do we have so far?” as he pulled out a chair and propped his feet up on a desk.

“Okay,” Ruzik began. “Kim and I have been looking at everyone including the grandchildren. We have marked off Grant, Flynn, Rick and Steve just on the fact that they aren’t tall enough to have stabbed Mr. Murphy.”

Kim moves pictures to another board. “We know that Laura was never out of your sight Sarge so you and she are cleared. Jay was with Rebecca the entire time and Hailey with Grant and Bonnie.”

“Erin says she was with Lon but they had separate rooms and she didn’t see him until the scavenger hunt.”

“What about the poisons?”

Kevin steps up, “so the toxicology says Mercury chloride and that the type is old. She said the chemical compound is similar to a type used to treat syphilis.”

Everyone turned to Kevin.

“She thinks it might have been in an old medicine bottle, the Coumadin was a typical prescription though it was given in larger than normal quantities. Finally the cyanide probably came from the mercury as well.” Pulling out the notes he continued to read, “Mercuric cyanide once absorbed it metabolizes as both mercury and cyanide resulting in the poisoning of the two agents.”

“So someone poisoned the old man with outdated hundred year old medications?” shaking his head as he stood up. “Who would have had access to these poisons?”

“From what I have learned from Rebecca,” Jay starts. “Lionel is a banker; he’s created his own image. Lon is a schoolteacher, elementary. Gilda is a dance teacher in San Francisco I think. The real question mark is Marnie and her husband Sean. He is a chemist and doesn’t say much about his work.” 

“And the wife?”

“Marnie apparently has a history of being in and out of the hospital.”

“What for?”

“Mental issues. Bec mentioned that she tried to kill herself when she started college.”

“Find out more on them,” as he looks down at his phone. “The funeral will be this weekend. I want a suspect.”


	7. Chapter 7

Hank stood looking in the mirror as he adjusted his tie. He did not really want to go to his father in laws funeral, but then who really wanted to go to any funeral. As he walked back towards the bed he picked up his jacket and slipped it on. He looked at Laura sitting at her dressing table. She had a sadness in her eyes he had never seen. Hank had to wonder if this is how she looked when her husband died. Going to her he placed his hand on her shoulder and she immediately leaned her head against him. “You going to be okay?” as he squeezed her shoulder.

“Yes, I just feel sad that Father and I had just reacquainted and now he’s gone.”

Hank looked at Laura’s reflection in the mirror and wanted to pull her into a hug. He wanted to protect her from everything. “It’s going to be okay.”

“I know. I mean,” as she sighs, “I at least have lived without family, so this won’t be any different.” Laura stands up and picks up a strand of pearls and hands it to Hank, “do you mind?”

“Never,” as he takes the necklace and clasps it. Her perfume wafts in the air and he inhales it. Damn he loved her. It still reminded him of something from his past – long ago something; he could never put his finger on. “You smell amazing.”

Laura turned and smiled, “Thank you. You know you’ve never asked me about my perfume.”

“All I know is that I love the way it smells on you.”

Laura dropped her eyes, “Well you can pick me up a new bottle for our first date anniversary in a few months.”

“Absolutely, just let me know.”

Laura wraps her arms around Hank and whispers the name in his ear. He pulls away and smiles; now he knew why he recognized the smell. “We better get going,” he had to change the subject. Too much talk about the way she smelled and he would be undressing her and making love to her.

~~  
Standing in the church that he had married his wife in only a few months previous he nodded at Jay and Hailey who walked in with their Murphy relative. When the rest of his team arrived Adam and Kim came up to him. 

“Boss, I think we have this narrowed down,” Adam told him as he nervously looked around.

“And?” Hank asked.

“Sarge, you aren’t going to like this, but we did some checks into Laura’s sister and brother in law,” Kim started but stopped when Laura came up.

With a wicked grin, Laura wrapped her arms around Hank, “Have you found a lead? Which one of my darling siblings is behind Father’s murder?”

“Laura,” Hank warned.

~~  
The funeral went on for several hours. Several people spoke besides the Murphy children. Laura, Hank and their children sat in the second row. Hank had his arm on the back of the pew and casually looked at Laura’s siblings. He had mentally marked off Lon and Lionel just for the fact that he could not see them do it. He knew deep down something was wrong with Marnie and Sean. The slender blonde kept jerking and having sporadic movements – almost as if she was fighting with herself. When the funeral ended, Lionel, Lon, Hank, Clark, Trevor, Jay, Montgomery and Sean walked up and were pallbearers. How he was pulled into this was beyond him Hank thought, but he did what was asked.

Returning back to the Murphy manor they stood around quietly until the family was called into Charles’ office. 

“Thank you all,” an older man said as he moved to sit behind the large desk. “I would like to go ahead and read the will of Mr. Charles Murphy.”

Everyone moved around and took a seat. Jay and Hailey both tried to excuse themselves, as they technically were not family. Rebecca held fast to Jay’s hand and implored him with her watering eyes to stay. Hank shook his head. He knew that Jay would not abandon his fiancé. Hailey on the other hand had a little girl that she picked up and smiled as she walked away. 

The lawyer did not seem to care if people were still sitting down or not. “The last will and testament of Mr. Charles Murphy. I Charles Murphy, husband to Greta Murphy, Father to sons, Lionel, Lon, Laura, Clark, Gilda, Trevor, Rebecca, Montgomery and Marnie – hereby lay out my final possessions. The house and all its belonging – a gift from my first wife’s family were sold forty years ago when I was a foolish and ignorant young professor. Fortunately, the man I sold the house to willingly allowed me to continue to live and raise my children in this house until I passed. Now it will be up to the owner to decide if Greta can continue to live here. As for funds – all that I have left is my pension from the University, which will go to Greta to continue to keep her in some form of comfort for her remaining years. As for my children – I am sorry, I have nothing for you.”

The entire family sat in complete silence. Hank looked around and then saw Marnie stand up. 

“He left me nothing. The things he did to me and he left me nothing!”

Everyone turned to Marnie.

“I’m glad he’s dead he didn’t die enough. I hated him and now he has left me with nothing.”

Greta stood and went to her daughter, “Marnie calm down, Sean has she been taking her medication?”

“Greta, Marnie does not need medicine. She needs to express herself, it is healthy and”

“God Damn it Sean, she’s”

Hank’s hand instinctively went to the gun on his waist. Was something going to happen? He could not tell but he was not about to ignore a potential threat.

“I should have killed him years ago. He did such horrible things, sending me away to that hospital. As if he knew, he thought I was broken. I could never be as perfect as his precious Laura!” Marnie started to yell.

“Marnie, you need to calm down, we will get you,” Greta continued but stopped suddenly.

“NO, NO, NO. I will not be on medication again you evil bitch,” as Marnie pulled a knife out and began stabbing her mother. “I hate you, I hate you. You let father send me away, you poisoned me!”

Hank looked to Jay who had also pulled his gun.

“Marnie,” as Sean pulled his wife away from his bleeding mother in law who collapsed to the floor.

“No,” as she screamed and turned towards Laura. “You, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STOLE MY DADDY FROM ME. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS PERFECT. I HATE YOU. YOU RUINED MY LIFE. I COULD NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH!”

“Marnie put the knife down!” Hank told her.

“NO, NOT UNTIL I KILL THE MURPHY PRINCESS,” as she charged at Laura.

Two shots sounded and time seemed to stop.


	8. Chapter 8

Hank sat in his office and steeple his fingers. It had been two weeks since the birthday fiasco. When Marnie had come charging at Laura, Hank and fired at her but only wounded her in the leg. He could not be the cause of any more pain to Laura with her family. After the smoke had settled, an ambulance was called. Marnie was taken to Chicago Med and placed under a psychiatric hold. Sean was arrested as he quickly admitted to having poisoned his father in law in hopes of getting a lighter sentence. By the time, Greta was taken to the hospital she had lost so much blood that she passed away. 

It was not until later that Monty sat down with the entire family and told them everything. When Marnie and he had turned eighteen and starting college, they both had mental breakdowns. Monty was diagnosed as being manic-depressive and Marnie was schizophrenic. Things were fine for both of them until Marnie got married and Sean had insisted that she did not need to be on medication. That explained everything – or so Hank thought.   
Looking up from his thoughts, he saw Laura walking into the bullpen. She looked determined and a little bit concerned. Over the last few weeks, he had been worried about her – she had just lost her parents. There was no time to grieve for one when her youngest sibling murdered the other. 

“Hank,” Laura spoke quietly from the doorway.

“Laura,” as Hank stood up and had Laura come in and he quietly closed the door. 

“I got a call from my lawyer.”

“Okay,” as he had her take a seat. Hank leaned against his desk and waited for her to continue.

“He called to tell me that there was an addition to Mark’s estate that finally was free for me to take possession of.”

“Okay,” as Hank felt a slight tinge of jealousy that Laura’s dead husband could still drop a surprise. 

Laura sat nervously and folded her hands then moved to her purse and pulled papers out. “It’s a house.”

Hank took the papers and looked through them. “Your husband is the one who bailed out your father and bought your parents’ house?”

“Apparently. From what it says, I was a little girl and father had made some bad investments. Mark was still upset about Greta but he had the money to buy the house and all its furnishings along with a nice chunk of living expenses. He also paid for any upgrades to the house over the years.”

“What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know. I just found out. Hank I do not want the house. I”

“Laura we will figure this out.”


End file.
